Naruto Disney
by Dixie C Jones
Summary: Naruto and Disney collide. How would the movies change in the 5 Villages and played by Naruto characters? How would the Villages change with the disney influence? Come read the movie scenes with Naruto characters and couples. Ch. 1: Neji and Tenten in Tangled! Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Neji held up the torch to light his way through the tunnel, all the while grumbling about... well, _everything_.

He had a nice life before hand. Sure, he wasn't a ninja to a village, so he didn't get a steady pay so he was theif, but he was good at it and it challenged him. Sure, he viewed his family as a big mess of politics that he didn't want get involed in and was a traitor to them, but he liked being away from them and even with all the fame those big clans like his family could give him, he was determined to make his own name. Sure, he was on the run from the Leaf for stealing their precious necklace that truely belonged to the missing daughter of Tsunade, one of the sannin, but really, he would have more use of it then some girl that had been missing since she was a week old! As far as anyone knew, she could be dead right now! They lived in a dangours world, and he had no idea why they still had hope that she would be alive... But, still, he liked his life.

Until he hid in that _stupid _tower, and was _stupid _enough to get knocked out by a frying pan and now he was traveling with a weapon nut to get that stupid necklace back. That necklace better sell at a good price or else this would not be worth it.

"So..." And now she's talking. He glanced behind him to hear what she has to say. They had just gotten out of that tavern and the girl, Tenten, had somehow convinced a room full of B to A (And maybe one or two S) rank missing-nins to let them go so she could follow her dream. How she had done that, he didn't know. She was looking around the tunnel in boredom, her long blond hair trailing behind her and her stupid frying pan in her hand. "Do I get to know about your backstory, Fate?"

"No." He answered simply. "But I want to know yours. Obviously, I know not to ask about the hair..."

"Nope!" She said, smiling cheekily.

"Or the mother..."

"No!"

"And, frankly, I don't want to know about the weapons that come out of no where..."

"My secret!"

"But, I have to ask..." He paused, wondering if this was rude before shrugging and deciding he didn't care. "If you wanted to go see the lanterns so badly, why didn't you go before now?"

He watched he from the corner of his eye to see how she would react. She drew back rather quick in response to the question, and he could tell he had hit a nerve just by the way she was bitting her lip. He waited patiently for her to answer, if she even would, but as she started to open her mouth, he grabbed her hand and started dragging her faster down the tunnel.

"Woah! Fate!" She said, startled. "What happening?!"

"Ninjas. They found us!" Was all he said and soon they were outside, back in the sunlight...

And on the edge of a deadend. There was no way to go, as only the strongest legs could jump across the gap in construction of the dam and Neji wasn't trained for that and Tenten certianly wasn't. He was about to grab Tenten and start running down the cliff, when the Ninjas caught up woth them. Neji scowled and thought about running anyway, but decided that would put their backs ungaurded. So he just got into stance and stood defiently infront of Tenten.

"Who are they?" Tenten asked in an hushed tone.

"They don't like me." Neji said, though he could give her a clearer answer, as he reconized Kakashi Hatake, Might Gai, and Anko (He could never remember her last name) in the mist of Leaf Nins. He decided that telling her their names would only freak her out. He winced slightly and scowled deeper when Rock Lee, of all people, came bareling out of the tunnel. He had thought he had gotten rid of that pesky idiot back when he had hid inside Tenten's tower, but no, here he was. God, he was worse then a dog!

"Who's that?" She asked a bit louder.

"He doesn't like me either."

Crash! Glancing over his shoulder quickly, he felt like faceplaming at the sight of Hiden and Kakuzu bursting out of a tunnel across the gap. He had thought he lost _them _after he double crossed them and took the necklace. In hindsight, that probably wasn't a good idea, but hindsight is 20-20 after all.

"Who are they?!" She asked in a very loud voice.

"Look, just assume everybody here doesn't like me!" He yelled. They next few minutes were a blur, like any big battle. He started fighting the jonin but then Lee ran to him and they started fighting and at some point, Tenten used her hair to get away to the otherside of the gap and then swung some back for him. Kicking Lee in the stomach to get some time, and thankful the jonin had backed away to give Lee his fighting time like any good ninja so Neji had time to swing across the gap and meet up with Tenten.

Then they heard a pounding.

Looking back, they saw Lee was kicking one of the beams to the dam, and was about to make it break open. Thinking quickly, Neji picked Tenten up and ran to the closest opening, with water right behind them. They managed to get in, but not before the water picked up a big rock and shut the opening behind them. To make matters worse. the cave was still filling with water and they were at _another _dead end.

They were stuck.

It took until they water was up to their chests for Neji to accept that fact, though, and looked for a way out, going even as far as clawing the side of the cave. All he got out of his efforts was a rather bad cut on his hand.

Tenten took a dep breath and was about to dive in to look when Neji caught her arm and pulled her back up. He shook his head sadly. "I looked everywhere. There's nothing down there." Tenten just looked at him before putting her head in her hands.

"This... this is my fault!" She said, looking about to cry and leaving Neji lost on what to do. How do you calm down a crying girl about to die? "I shoul;d have just listened to mom! If I never left my tower-! I'm sorry Fate!"

That name! That stupid stupid name that he choose for himself to distence himself from his clan! He didn't want to be called that name right now! "Neji Hyugu."

"W-what?" She asked, looking up.

"My real name." He said, resting his head on the wall. Even his bloodline limit wasn't going to help them now. "Someone should know."

"..." She was silent before laughing humorlessly. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing."

_What?_

She paused and smiled, clearly oblivous to his confusion. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing!" She took a deep breath and started singing as fast as she could before the water overtook their heads. "Flower gleam and glow! Let your power shine-!"

That was all she could get out before the water overtook them, but it was enough. It was only dark for a moment before her hair let up and Neji used all his willpower to not suck in water by gasping. Tenten looked as if she would be squealing if she had air and they soon found a wayout, causing all of the water to flood out and for them to have air.

Now, again, since he could talk.

"What the _hell _was that?!"

xXx

He smiled a small smile as he watched mother and daughter reunite. Tsunade looked happier then she had in years, and Tenten was taking her new black hair-shorter then she was used to but still long for most girls- in stride. Leaf was heppy to have their princess back, enough to let him come back. He could get used to it again, he supposed. Anything to be with Tenten.

Even being so close to his clan. Though, turns out, Hinata- the one family member he was sure wasn't greedy and power-dictated- was now the clan head. You could miss alot when you were a missing-nin, huh?

Lee wouldn't get off his back now, though. Since he had so much fun fighting before, the green-clad ninja was more then happy to make him his "Eternal Rival" now that the Hyugu boy was a Leaf Nin again. He didn't know what that meant, but judging how Kakashi Hatake was looking at him afterwords, it wasn't good.

But still...

Tsunade looked at Tenten in confusion before pointing to him. Tenten nodded and Tsunade smiled at him, becking him over.

Yes, he could like his life this way.

xXx

_**Yes, so this is because I'm bored. Give me an disney movie- prefeably princess thoughyou can try with something else.(It just depends how well i know the movie.)- and/or a couple/scene and I'll write it. Have fun and review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young heir lived in a shining castle, wih a powerful clan. Although he had everything his heart desired, the heir was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the heir sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty and power is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. _

_The heir tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she placed a curse on him and the member's of his clan. Noone of them could leave, except for the heir and the heir can not use any of his stregth without losing his mind and body in the process. Ashamed of his now weak form, he hid inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. Over the years, the great Uchia clan was forgotten about and the castle lowly fell into ruin. But all was not lost. _

_The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a weak beast?_

* * *

Naruto sighed and looked qround, while leading his horse on. Now where was he? He was nearly out of supplies, and it was the midle of winter. He was supossed to be at the nest town by now!

"We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn." He muttered to his horse. It was the middle of the night, he could barely see, and there was snow everywhere. "I guess I should have taken a...wait a minute." He paused and lifted his lantern to illuminate sign giving directions to Anaheim and Valencia. He sighed and smiled. Maybe he wasn't as lost as he thought he was.

"Let's go this way!"

But, as it turns out, he really was lost, and got more lost as he ran from the wolves. He may have been a ninja, but he didn't ned to worry about getting hurt from wolves hen he didn't know where the next town was and was running out of suppiles. After loosing his horse, he soon found a castle. He blinked. Why was there a castle out here? He tried to open the gate, as this was probably the only place for shelter in miles. The gate opened, and Naruto walked slowly to the door. He opened it quietly. It creaked open and he entered, cautiously.

"Hello? Hello?" He called out. No need to frighten someone when he didn't have to. He looked around. He didn't see anyone. But, unknown to him, there were people who had had ten years to find the perfect hiding places in this castle.

Shisui blinked and said to his friend, barely whispering. "Fellow must have lost his way in the woods..."

"Keep quiet!" Itachi hissed. "Maybe he'll go away. None of us are up for a fight."

Naruto looked around a bit more franticly. He could have sworn he heard someone. "Is someone there?"

"Not a word, Shisui . Not one word!" Itachi hissed again, coving his friend's mouth.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse, am completely lost and I need a place to stay for the night." Naruto called out again. "I don't want a fight. Even if you could just give me directions, then Ill be gone in, like, twenty minutes!"

Shisui looked at Itachi like a child having just found a lost puppy and pulled his friend's hands off his mouth. "Oh Itachi, have a heart."

"Shush shush shhhhh!" Itachi glared and replaced his hands over Shisui's mouth, who promptly used a small fire ball justu on Itachi hand. Itachi, not expecting the painful heat, quickly pulled his hands away. "Ow ow Ow OW OW OUCH!"

Shisui smiled smugly as Itachi glared at him and called out. "Of course you can stay here, mister!"

"Sasuke won't be happy..." Itachi muttered.

* * *

Lee walks off, dejected, and Sakura pokeed her head out the door. "Is he gone? Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that weirdo...

Madame Rock Lee, can't you just see it

Madame Rock Lee, his little wife

Not me, no sir, I guarantee it

I want much more than this provincial life..."

Sakura ran off singing into an open field overlooking a beautiful valley. Her life... Her life has been a gaint set of doors in her face. When she was younger, she wanted to be a nnja, but after getting a crippling leg injury when she was 13 caused that dream to be snuffed out. Now she could walk and run just fine, but anything more caused her leg to freeze.

Ever since then, she had been living with her best friend Naruto, who had thankfully gotten over her crush.

"I want adventure in the great wide somewhere

I want it more than I can tell

And for once it might be grand

To have someone understand

I want so much more than they've got planned!"

She sat there for who knows how long before getting up to go back into town. But as she got up, a horse she quickly identified as Naruto's came running, frieghtened, into the field.

"Phillipe! What are you doing here? Where's Naruto?" She bit her lip before making her decision. "Oh, we have to find him, you have to take me to him!"

* * *

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we. Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch." Itachi said to Shisui, back in the great hall after the events eariler.

"I was trying to be hospitable." Shisui said with a glare.

"And now he's in the dungen. Real hospitable." Itachi countered.

Shisui opened his mouth to say something else, when a voice cut him off.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Naruto ? Naruto , are you here?"

Itachi and Shisui stopped arguing and turned to look at the new arrival.

"Did you see that?" Shisui whispered, and ran to the door, poking his head around the corner with Itachi. "It's a girl!"

"I know it's a girl." Itachi saud, rolling his eyes.

"Don't you see? She's the one. The girl we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell!" As he continued with his speech, Shisui got more and more excited, and he ended it with chasing after her. Itachi blinked and looked to where his friend was just there, before shifting his glace to the reating backside of his friends.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Itachi said as he ran after them.

Itachi and Shisui snuck up behind her and open the door that leads to the tower where Naruto is being kept. The door creaked open and Sakura heard the sound.

"Naruto ? Naruto ?" Itachi hid behind the door and Shisui rushed off as she called out again. "Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my friend!" She waited for a moment, but nobody answered back. "That's funny, I'm sure there was someone..." She cut off when she heard a groan from the door to her right.

"I-I-Is there anyone here?" She heard Naruto call in an unsteady voice. "Sakura?"

"Oh, Naruto!" She said, kneeling beside the cell. Naruto looked all beat up, though she didn't know how anyone could do something like this to him.

"How did you find me?"

"We have to get you out of here."

"Sakura , I want you to leave this place."

"Who's done this to you?"

"No time to explain. You must go...now!"

"I won't leave you!"

* * *

"Take me, instead!"

"You! You would take his place?"

"Sakura ! No! You don't know what you're doing!"

"If I did, would you let him go?

"Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever."

"...I can't see you. Come into the light."

Sakura watched as the man paused before slowly walking into a patch of moonlight. Her eyes widen. The man looked almost normal, with his shaggy dark hair and dark eyes. Colorings you could see anywhere in the elemental nations. What set him of from the rest was the dark flames, almost like a tatoo, that trailed up from the side of his neck to his fae and stopped on the corner of his eye, almost making his eye look a demonic gray.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Naruto reaching up and grabbing her hand. "Sakura! I can't let you do this!"

She looked down at him. "Naruto... I'm sorry but your injuries are very bad. You won't survive in here if you stay. If you can get back tp the village soon enough, you can still save your ninja life. I lost moe long ago..." She whispered to him. She looked back up to the man. "You have my word."

"Done!"

* * *

"There's something sweet

And almost kind

But he was mean

And he was coarse and unrefined.

But now he's dear

And so unsure,

I wonder why I didn't see it there before..."

Saukra looked up at Sasuke. She had been terrified of him at first, but after he saved her from those wolves, she was begining to see him in a different light. She smiled and blished as she looked back down to her bbok as Sasuke caught her staring.

"After all of this...

I thought it would be worse

And when we touched

She didn't shudder at my curse...

No it can't be

I'll just ignore

But then she's never looked at me that way before."

Sakura stared at her book, not really seeing the words on the page as she bit her lip.

"New, and a bit alarming

Who'd have ever thought that this could be?

True, that he's no Prince Charming

But there's something in him that I simply didn't see."

Shisui and Itachi atched them from the doorway.

"Well who'd have thought?"

"And who'd have known?"

"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?"

"It's so peculiar..."

"We'll wait and see...a few days more! There may be something there that wasn't there before..."

"Do you think he noticed?" Itachi whispered. Shisui looked at him in confusion.

"Noticed what?"

"His curse mark." Itachi said simply. Seeing Shisui was still confused, he sihed and continued. "Before, the flames went up the side of hi face and caused his ee to start turning grey. Now..."

"It's barely at his chin!" Shisui gasped when he realized that what Itachi was saying was true. He smiled. "The curse is breaking!"

* * *

After a bit, with the help of Itachi and Shisui, Sasuke finally got up the courage to kiss Sakura, and broke the curse completely. With the curse gone, the castle went back to the way it was before and Sakura and Sasuke were up and ready when Naruto finally gotten better and was able to come back and "save Sakura."

Lee was mad that Sakura was stolen from him, but he would get over it. He was too nice a person to do something mean to Sasuke and it was obvious that Sakura didn't like him back. He moved on after a few months and started dating TenTen.

Anyway, alls well that ends well.

* * *

**_I couldn't make Lee a jerk, I just couldn't... So you get the fast ending! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_By the way, before I forget, because I did forget last chapter, one) I'm not a big fan LeeTen, I just couldn't think of another girl for Lee, and two) the beautiful enchantress that put the curse on Sasuke? Ya, that was Orochimaru if you want to go by canon. Have fun with that picure :P_**

_xXx_

_In the Fire Country there's a city_

_Hidden in the forest_

_Where the kunochi are very pretty_

_And all the ninja deliver_

_They got music_

_It's always playin'_

_Start in the day time, go all through the night_

_When you hear that music playin'_

_Hear what I'm saying, it make you feel alright_

_Grab somebody, come on down_

_Bring your paintbrush, we're paintin' the town_

_There's some sweetness goin' 'round_

_Catch it down in Konoha_

_(musical intro)_

_We got justu, good and bad_

_Make you happy or make you real sad_

_Get everything you want, lose what you had_

_Down here in Konoha_

_Hey partner, don't be shy_

_Come on down here and give us a try_

_You wanna do some livin' before you die_

_Do it down in Konoha_

_(musical intro)_

_Stately homes and mansions_

_Of powerful clans and sages_

_Rich people, poor people, all got dreams_

_Dreams do come true in Konoha_

xXx

"Here it is!" Rin Nohara said excitedly as she opened up the old door. She always wanted a restaurant to run when she was off missions. It was her daddy's dream and she was going to fulfill it. And now she had enough money for the down payment of the old Uchiha Compound!

The place had been empty ever since the Uchihas decided to travel again as a clan instead of belonging to a village. Oh, the Hokage tried to talk them out of it, but eventually let them go. It was better then the Coup that would have happened otherwise. The place has been on sale for years but nobody could work up the courage to buy it. Now she had and she was going to show it off!

"You have your work cut out for you." Kakashi Hatake, her friend since childhood, commented as he looked around at the dust covered room. He was thankful for the filter his mask provide. "You know Gai and the others were sad when you said no to the get together."

"You said no too." Rin reminded, giving her friend a pointed look.

"Well ya." He shrugged. "But I'm an antisocial loner. You are not."

"Kashi-kun! I don't have time for dancing!" Rin said, turning from him to start dusting the room. "_That's just gonna have to wait a while_

_Ain't got time for messing around_

_And it's not my style!"_

"Then what is your style?" Kakashi asked her dryly. Rin ignored him and continued.

_"This old town can slow you down_

_People taking the easy way." _

"Easy way? Have you met Gai?"

_"But I know exactly where I'm going..._

_Getting closer and closer every day!"_ Rin smiled and spun around, grabbing Kakashi arm to drag him. As she drug him through the complex to show him around, she kept dusting.

_"And I'm almost there, I'm almost there_

_People down here think I'm boring, but I don't care!"_ She let go of Kakashi to pull down a old curtain as she ran. Kakashi still followed, moving his hands into seals as he ran. Soon there was a light wind followings him to get the dust away as Rin ran ahead a grabbed all the litter and papers before they flew away.

_"Trials and tribulations, I've had my share_

_There ain't nothing gonna stop me now 'cause I'm almost there!_

_I remember Daddy told me: "Fairytales can come true_

_You gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you"_

_So I work real hard each and every day!_

_Now things for sure are going my way!_

_Just doing what I do!"_

She and Kakashi slid to a stop as they got to the middle room of the complex. As they stopped, the wind caught up and blew their hair around, kicking up dust in the process.

_"Look out boys, I'm coming through!"_

Once the dust it kicked up settled down, Rin and Kakashi smiled at each other and started to make the room look like a professional main dining room of a restaurant.

_"And I'm almost there, I'm almost there_

_People gonna come here from everywhere_

_And I'm almost there_

_I'm almost there_

_There's been trials and tribulations_

_You know I've had my share_

_But I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river_

_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there,"_

She paused and spun in the center of the room that looked a whole lot better. Kakashi was just looking at her from the door in amusement.

_"I'm! All! Most! the~re!"_

xXx

"So..."

"..."

"Your name's Rin right?"

"..."

"...hehe..."

"..."

"... Oh come on! Are you going to be mad at me forever?!"

Rin stopped walking and glared at her companion. It didn't have quite the same affect as it would have if she was human.

Because now, she was a frog. All because she tried to be nice to the enchanted Uchiha boy.

"You turned me into a frog." She said. Obito flinched.

"Can you even blame me for that?! How was I going to know you needed a prince or princess to break the curse or that you kissing me would get you sucked in as well?!"

"I don't know but you're the one that made a deal with the shadow man Kakazu." Rin said. "So until we find a way to break this spell, I'm mad at you!"

"What spell?" Asked a voice from behind them. Turning, both saw a little orange fox standing there, head cocked in confusion.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Naruto, believe it!" The fox, Naruto said excitedly.

"I'm Rin and this is Obito." Rin said smiling. Judging by his voice, Naruto was only a kit.

"We're not really frogs." Obito explained to Naruto's earlier question. "We're humans!"

"Humans?" Naruto asked surprised. "So you need to go to Pervy Sage! He can break it!"

"R-really?!" Obito asked loudly.

"Can you take us?" Rin asked.

"Sure!" Naruto said before wilting for a moment, looking nervous. "I was about to go and ask him to turn be human anyway..."

"Why?" Obito asked as they started walking.

Naruto smiled his fox smile and stated to skip ahead.

_"If I were a human being_

_I'd head straight for Konoha_

_And I'd fight so hot and strong_

_Like no one they've ever seen_

_You've heard of The Fourth Hokage, _

_Or Jiraria of the Sannin?_

_All those boys gonna step aside_

_When they see this ex-fox fight_," He turned back and looked at Rin and Obito. "Listen...

_When I'm human_

_As I hope to be_

_I'm gonna be the strongest_

_To protect everybody_

_And everyone's gonna bow down to me!"_

He pointed his tail to Obito as if telling him to start.

_"When I'm myself again _

_I want just the life I had!"_ Obito said.

_"A great big party every night_

_That doesn't sound too bad?" _He smiled at Rin, who just looked away.

_"Three days being for training_

_Another for my life_

_A day or two to relax to hold me over_

_Now that seems just about right!" _He jumped on the fox's back.

"Eh, Naruto?

_Life is short_

_When you're done, you're done_

_We're on this earth _

_To have some fun_

_And that's the way things are_

_When I'm human _

_And I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna tear it up like I did before_

_And that's the Uchiha guarantee!"_

Rin rolled her eyes and jumped on Naruto beside of Obito.

_"Your modesty becomes you_

_And your sense of responsibility_

_I've worked hard for everything I've got_

_And that's the way it's supposed to be_

_When I'm a human being_

_At least I'll act like one_

_If you do your best each and every day_

_Good things are sure to come your way_

_What you give is what you get_

_My daddy said that _

_And I'll never forget_

_And I commend it to you!"_

_"When we're human_

And we're gonna be..." All three said in unison.

Naruto's tail swished determined.

_"I'm gonna be the strongest!"_

Obito threw his first into the air.

_"I'm gonna live the high life!"_

Rin smiled.

_"I'm gonna do my best _

_To take my place in the sun!"_

_"When we're human!" _All three said in unison.

xXx

Rin looked everywhere, but it was hard to see in the crowd. It didn't help she was a frog.

Since the Uchihas' were visiting, the village decided to show good cheer for them and hold a fighting tournament. Whoever won would be crowned prince or princess for the day, so all she had to do was convince the winner to kiss her or Obito and the curse would be broken!

Of course, first she had to find Obito. He got seperated from her by the crowds.

She shook her head. She would find him later. From what she could see from there, the last two participates of the tournament were both guys. Even better, one of them had silver hair! That could only be Kakashi! She smiled and ran faster. She didn't need Obito's help for this after all! Kakashi could beat anyone that would enter this tournament, only barring Gai, but even that wouldn't be so bad. She would convice Kakashi, or on the off chance Gai, that, yes, she was Rin, and he needed to kiss her so she could go back to normal. They would kiss, she would turn back to normal, and Obito wouldn't be loss in the crowd anymore. Everything will work out after all!

She barely noticed Naruto run up as her good mood diwindled as she ran closer. The silver haired fight was Kakashi, just like she thought, but the other fighter, the black haired fighter, wasn't Gai. It was an Uchiha, one she recognized with a sinking in her heart.

It was Obito. Obito was up there, smirking and keeping up with Kakashi with every punch and kick, and it just made her heart break. For one, didn't he say they would find a way out of this together? And now he was up there, fighting and most certainly _human_. For another thing, beneath all the bragging, Obito wasn't that good a fighter. He had told her that he wasn't that good a fighter, but there he was, fighting a keeping up with Kakashi. Did... _did he lie to her?_

For some reason, that thought made her hurt more then the thought of him leaving her like this.

"No..." She could vaguely hear Naruto behind her. "How can he...? No, Rin. If he's human then how are you still...?"

Rin didn't hear anymore. She had already run off. She would come back and talk to the winner... later.

xXx

"All your daddy wanted..."

All the lights... all the people... It was so busey. It was so... so... just like her dreams...

"...But could never get..."

He could never get his dream. He died long before he even got close.

"But you, Rin, could get it."

All of this... All of this that she and her daddy wanted...

"All you have to do is hand over that amulet."

She looked around in a trance. She vaguely realized she was human again, but she didn't really care. Maybe this, this wonderous place with all the lights and people and food, was real and that whole advanture with Naruto and Obito was just a dream.

_Obito..._

She blinked and realized something was missing. She lookedaround again, and smiled when she thought she found it. A raven haired man, helping serving dishes to the customers. She ran over and stun him around.

"Obito!" She said, then stopped when she realized that this was not him. But it was enough to snap her out of it. This was a genjustu. She was not human right now, this was not how she wanted to get her dream, her dream would never be complete without Obito at this point, and last but not least...

_...She was never giving the Shadowman this amulet!_

She spun around and glared at Kakazu, gripping the amulet tightly. So tightly that it felt like it would just pop out of her hand and shatter on the ground. From the slightly fearful look, Kakazu must of thought so too.

"Hey! Be careful with that!"

"My daddy may have never gotten what he wanted." She said, not paying him, or the fading suroundings any attention. Her human apperence was the last to go. "But he had what he needed! He had _love_!" On the last word, she used the last of the genjustu, her human appearence, to throw the amulet as hard as she could.

But shadow threads stopped it before even hit the ground.

Rin sighed in defeat as her appearence reverted back to a frog. Now there was nothing she could do. She was a frog, and while she may be able to put up a fight with a normal human, but with a S-class missing Nin like Kakazu? She probably couldn't do much even if she was human.

Kakazu was laughing as the black threads brought the amulet to him. Rin wasn't paying attention.n It was just salt in the wound.

"I _gave _you a chance! But you didn't take it! But I guess its for the best... You wouldn't have survived anylonger then the res-" He cut off with a hiss of pain. Rin snapped her head back up. It was Naruto! He had ran over as fast as he could and bit Kakazu's arm when he wasn't paying attention. It really only served to make him mad, but Rin noticed how his grip on the amulet loosened just a bit. She narrowed her eyes and flicked out her tounge to grab it.

It came toward her just as Kakazu threw Naruto off of him. He growled and stend more black threads toward her but she was able to catch and _smash _the amulet before the threads reached her.

She sighed in relief as the black threads stopped and reversed their target, dragging Kakazu down screaming.

xXx

"I now pronouce you Man and Wife! You may now kiss the bride!" Jiriya of the Sannin said with a big grin.

Rin and Obito kissed.

Rin was lucky. Naruto was fine, even after withstanding Kakazu, and was able to get her to Kakashi before midnight. It was easy to convice him after she threaten to spill one of his secrets. He kissed her and she and Obito turned back into humans. The first thing Obito did when she found him again was kiss her... then blush and stammer apologies before Rin shut him up with another kiss.

After they turned back, it was revealed that the man that Kakashi fought was an Uchiha servent that saw Obito as a stepping stone to move up in the clan. The man was arrested by the clan and everyone yelled for another fight between Kakashi and the runner-up... Who was Gai. That fight lasted the rest of the evening, only ending when both participates were out cold a few hours later. It was declared a tie.

Naruto couldn't become human, permanatly, but he was a fox, which let him bend some rules. With the help from a seal, he could use a henge for short periods of time to become human. He couldn't be happier.

Obito got premission to stay in the village from his clan. He helped her out with the resteraunt and became close to the rest of her friends as well... as well as a less intense rival to Kakashi, who god knows needed a break from Gai.

And now, here they were, a year later and being married. Rin smiled as they broke apart. The resteraunt was booming, all of her friends were here, and she even fell in love. Ya... this was a good dream.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sing sweet nightingale, Sing sweet nightingale, ah Ah AH." Hinata sung under her breath as she practiced her katas. Through the thin walls, she could see her sister and cousin sparring, with her father no doubt watching.

It has been three years since her father declared that her younger sister Hanbi was the Clan Heir instead of her, and two since Neji became the next in the line of secession. No matter how long though, it still stung. Now they didn't really pay attention to her as much. As long as she didn't disgrace the clan or get in Hanbi's way, they didn't care what she did.

She shook her head and started on her cool down stretches as a messenger came into the room.

"Lady Hinata!" The messenger said and Hinata recognized his name as Tenchi. "I have a message from the Hokage!"

Hinata blinked shocked. The Hokage? He never sends messages. He usually just summons the people to his office. She nodded to Tenchi. "Alright. Thank you. I'll give it to my father."

Tenchi nodded, gave her the scroll and bowed. He ran out of the room as she walked over to the door to the next room. She was lucky. It looked like her sister and cousin were done sparring. They never did like being interrupted. She opened the door and walked in, trying to ignore the looks her sister was sending her.

"Yes Hinata?" Her father asked with a raised eyebrow.

"T-there is a m-messag-ge from t-the H-Hokage, father." She said, holding the scroll out and wincing at the stutter she got whenever she was nervous.

"From the Hokage?" Her father asked, though, really, it was more like a statement, and took the scroll from her hand. He opened it and read it quickly and Hinata watched his face for any clue what was written on it. After a moment, her father closed the scroll and looked back up. "There is to be a ball tonight to celebrate his son's coming of age. It says, any eligible kunochi are to come. It seems that Minato wants to marry off his son before it might be to late."

Hinata blinked, once again shocked. The Hokage's son was having a ball? Nobody, well, not a lot of people even knew the boys name, much less what he looked like. The Hokage didn't keep him away to be cruel, but after what happened with the Ninetails attack 18 years ago, the village wasn't ready for a known container of the Ninetails. Not to mention it was safer to hide the boy from the other countries. After the last war, the Leaf wasn't ready to protect a young container.

But now... Now the son was ready it seemed.

"Hanbi. Go get ready. We'll be leaving in a few hours." Her father said and her sister nodded before running off. Neji finished his stretches before leaving as well. Hinata ran off as well.

There was a ball! There was a ball! She smiled. She didn't remember the last time she was so excited!

Most of the servants were helping Hanbi, but she didn't care. It wasn't like she had to have help picking through the few kimono's she actually owned. The most difficult part was her hair, but she worked that out on her own after a bit as well.

Soon the two hours had past and she was ready. She ran to the front room, where her father and sister were about to leave.

"Well, come on Hanbi. We need to leave." She heard her father say. Hinata gulped before walking up to them. Her hair was now in a bun, slightly messy since she had to do it her self, and her kimono was pretty but didn't suit her. But she didn't care. She knew she looked presentable and that was enough.

"P-please! Wait for m-me!" She said as she walked over.

"What are you doing?" Hanbi asked her. Hinata gulped again before sucking in a breath to steady herself.

"T-the scroll s-said 'All eligible Kunochi are to come.' I-I'm an eligible kunochi, s-so I t-think I should g-go..."

She lost her nerve near the end there, but not without reason. Her father was frowning at her and was walking over slowly. She tensed, her body freezing up, and gulped again.

She didn't really know what she was afraid of. Of her father hitting her? No, her father never did that, so why should he start now? Of disappointing her father? Maybe, but did that even apply right now?

She was pulled out of her thoughts as her father putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata..." Her father said. "That may be true but..." She gasped when she beard a rip. He had just ripped her kimono at the seam on her shoulder and ripped off her sleeve. "You are not an eligible kunochi."

Her father turned around and walked back over to Hanbi a lot faster then he went walking over to her the first place. She didn't see them leave, because as soon as her father reached the door, her body unfroze and she ran out of the room with tears in her eyes.

She wasn't an eligible kunochi? Didn't her father think she was anything?

She collapsed on a bench in the outdoor training grounds. It was getting dark, but she didn't care. She couldn't really open her eyes for all the tears anyway. She knew her father didn't think her a worthy heir, but she didn't think it went this far. She laughed brokenly in her hands. No, she didn't even know that. She had convinced herself that it wasn't her that was an unworthy heir, that it was that Hanbi and Neji were just stronger then her. Well, that came back to bite her...

As she cried, she didn't notice the light collecting beside her until she felt the pressure from another human being. Frightened, her ninja instincts took over and she attacked the inturder with a yell. Her yell, however, turned into a yelp when her attack was stopped and she was pushed back off the bench.

"Ah! Are you alright?! I didn't mean to hit you so hard you would fall!" Said a girl voice, sounding the same age as her.

Picking herself up, Hinata took at the inturder. It was a girl with light blond hair in a ponytail and light blue eyes in a purple ninja outfit. The girl smiled.

"Hiya! The names Ino and I'm your fairygod sister!" Ino said, holding out a hand to help her up.

Hinata blinked and took the hand. Once she was standing, she looked at Ino in confusion. "Fairygod _sister_? I thought it was fairygod _mother_."

Ino's smile turned into a frightening scowl in an instant. "Do I look old enough to be a mother to you?!"

"N-no ma'm!" Hinata stammered, holding her hands out in front of her. Ino blinked and smiled nervously.

"Whoops! Sorry, I didn't mean to lose my temper." She said. "Anyway, do you want to go to that ball or what?"

"Er..." Hinata nodded and put her hand behind her back. "Y-yes..."

"Alright then!" Ino smiled and lifted a wand. "Then you need a new kimono! Bippity...

It just occured to Hinata that it may not be the best idea to trust this random person. "H-hey wait!"

"Boopity-boo!" She finished anyway and a trail of light left her wand and traveled around Hinata, changing her kimono to a light purple with dark purple trim one that was not ripped. Her hair was changed from a loose bun a a neat ponytail with a flower in it. She blinked and found that there was a mask on her face. "Oh yeah, its a masquaed ball. Oh, and I hope you like shoes!"

Hinata blinked, trying to get over her shock of what just happened and looked down. There, on her feet, were slippered the color of gold. She wiggled her toes to make them move and the slippers shone brilliantly, catching the sun's fading lights.

"Thats real gold." Ino said, breaking Hinata out of her thoughts.

"EH?! R-real gold?!" Hinata yelped.

"Every story needs something special~! Now remember, you only have til midnight, then the spell will be broken." Ino warned then grabbed her hand. She started dragging her. "Come on! We have to get you to that ball!"

Hinata blinked, trying to understand what just happened, and looked down at the hand that was dragging her. She smiled. This night isn't as bad as she thought it was...

It didn't take long to get to the party. Hinata didn't notice when Ino left, so caught up in the wonder. The Hokage didn't spare any expence for his son. All the people and lights... She never seen anything like it! She wandered around, not really planning to do anything when she got there and not having any idea what to do now that she was there. A few times, she got to close to her father and sister and had to go the other way so they wouldn't reconize her. But she didn't care. She was having fun as it was, espiecally with this mask. nobody knew she was the failed Hyuug Heiress so nobody treated her any different from a Kunochi that was born for a citizen family, and it was great!

After a few hours, around 9 (since she was paying attention to the clock), she was starting to get bored. Walking around only does so much for your attention, and she was thinking about heading home. But that all changed when she bumped into a man... literally.

"Oh-oh dear... Are you ok?!" the man said, helping her up from where she fell. As she got her barings back in order, she looked at the man. The man had spiky blond hair and blue eyes. his mask was orange and only covered half his face, so she could clearly see the whiskers marks on his cheeks and vaguely wondered if they were painted on for the party as she felt her face heat up.

He. Was. Cute.

"I-its fine! I-I'm fine..." She managed to get out before she took a step forward and fell on him again. He just chuckled at her clumsyness but she blushed harder in a mix between embaressment and how close they now were. "T-this is a-awkward... N-not t-tha-at y-your a-awkward! I-I'm a-awk-kard-d!" Her stammering just got worse as the sentence went on, though she was glad because that meant that the man didn't understand when she blurted out he was cute. That would of been even worse!

He helped her regain her balence and just chuckled some more. "Calm down. Its alright. Hey..." He looked aorund and then smiled at her, making her blush even _more_. "Its getting stuffy in here. Do you want to go talk outside?"

She nodded, fearful she didn't have a voice at this point. She smiled and followed him out to the gardien.

It was one of the best nights of her life! They sat and talked and even danced for hours. He even got her to come out of her shell after a bit. She can honestly say she fell in love.

_'So this is love...'_

Of course, this meant she didn't pay attention to the time and only realized what tim eit was when the clock struck 11:45. She gasped when she realized she only had 15 minutes to get out of there before her kimono and hair went back to the way it was. Her father and sister would surely reconize her then! She had to get out of there!

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked after she gasped. He looked at her with worry but she just shook her head.

"I-I have to leave!" She said, starting to run away. He blinked then grabbed her arm before she got out of reach.

"Wait! I don't even know your name!" He said. She just shook her head again and franticly looked back between the clock and him.

"Sorry!" she said as she tore out of his grip and ran out of the door. It was then it was clear that her slipperes weren't made for running when they started to slip off, and finally one fell off when she was running down the stairs. She paused, and wonder if she should get it was the clock struck 11:55. She decided she didn't have time and made a run for it.

"Wait!" she heard him call again but didn't look back. "Your shoe!"

The speel broke halfway home, but that was ok. It was very ok. She was far enough from the ball so no one there saw, and this way she didn't have to explain why she had the new kimono if any of the servents saw her sneak back in. She sighed and continued walking home, much slower this time as her father and sister wouldn't be home for a few more hours. It was a good night, but she was sad to see it end.

But seeing something shining in the moonlight stopped her. She looked down, only to see a golden slipper reflecting the light. She smiled and continued home in a better mood. now she would have a memento for this night...

She snuck back in with no problem and changed quickly. She was tired and it was late. She didn't see the point on waiting up for her father and sister. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Her lips upturned as she dreamed of the man she spent the night with.

The next few days went by without anything happening, other then her avoiding her father more often, until, a few days after the ball, she found her sister in a very good mood.

"W-what is it?" She asked. Her sister smiled.

"The Hokage's son is looking for someone~!" She said. Seeing Hinata's confused look, she continued. "The thing is, he doesn't know her name or what she looks like. Only that she has black hair and fits a golden slipper."

That made her freeze. Golden slipper? That was most certainly her's, but why would the hokage's son be looking for her?

Unless...

_"Wait! Your shoe!"_

_'I... I d-danced with the H-hokage's Son?!'_

"Hey, Hinata, you ok?"

"Huh?" Hinata asked, pulling back into attention. She knew she had the biggest grin on her face but she didn't care. "Ya, I'm fine... Simply wonderful!" She walked off, ignoring the confused look on her sister's face. She simply walked around the compound, smiling like a ninny, hand in her pocket as it clutched her remaining golden slipper. The Hokage's son was looking for her! That wonderful night was with the Hokage's son and it seemed he felt the same way! She couldn't help but be happy!

Of course, it seemed her happy grin tipped her father off. An hour or so before the Hokage's son was to come to the compound, he came up to her.

"Hinata?" He asked, and her grin fell. She gulped. "I would like to say I am sorry about ripping your kimono."

"O-oh... I-it's f-fin-ne F-fathe-er..." She stuttered.

"I hope you were ok here, by yourself..." He continued, eyes narrowed.

She gulped again but nodded. "Y-yes F-father... I-it was f-fine..."

"You know, your cousin didn't see you that night."

"W-well... I s-stayed in m-my r-room..."

Her father nodded. "Yes, I thought so too..." He turned to leave and she breathed a sigh of relief before he stopped and continued. "Since you weren't at the ball, there is no reason for you to try on the slipper, is there?"

"N-no F-father..." No... nononononono! She did not like where this was going at all!

"Of course not. So, I forbid you from trying on the slipper." And he continued to walk away. She blinked back tears. Now what? She couldn't try on the slipper... She couldn't prove that she was the girl. Her happy mood was gone.

Until, of course, she gripped the other slipper in her pocket. She smiled. She wouldn't disobey her father like this...

An hour later, The Hokage's son came into the compund, with his best friend, the younger Uchiha brother, Sasuke.

"There has been five different girls that fit the slipper you dobe!" Sasuke was saying as the walked in. "How do you know that one of them wasn't the one? That TenTen girl fit the bill. or what about that Chiko girl?"

"Sasuke, I will know that one! They were not the one!" The Hokage's son said, noding his head determinatly. Hinata blinked from where she was hiding. she still did not know his name... Oh, well, she will learn it soon enough. She came out of hiding and walked up to them.

"U-um.. e-excuse m-me..." She said, and the two looked at her.

"Yes?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I-its just..." She took a deep breath and reached into her pocket for the slipper. Just as she was pulling it out however, her father came into the room.

"I'm sorry if my olderst daugther was bothering you." Her father said, grabbing her shoulder. She froze again, and without pulling out her slipper, she watched as the two boys followed her father out of the room. She shook her head and sighed. There was no way she was going to get this done with her father in the same room. She would freeze again! She went to the door and watched as her sister put on the slipper and pretended it fit. But it was obviously to big for her. She stood there, staring and trying to figure out a way to get her father out of the room.

As Hanbi sighed and took the slipper off, she saw her sister at the doorway. She blinked and followed her gaze to their father. Then she remembered how her sister froze whenever their father got too close. Hanbi bit her lip and made up her mind.

"Naruto?" She asked as she gave the Hokage's son a puppy dog look. "C-could you... follow me for a second? i think I may know who the girl is..."

"Eh? Really?" Naruto looked up from the slipper and blinked. He shrugged and got up to follow the girl out of the room. Sasuke looked like he was about to stop them, but stopped caring. Hanbi's father, however, cared very much.

"Wait. Hanbi, why don't you go get this girl?" He said. "No need to leave."

Hanbi bit her lip again but kept walking towards the door. Once they passed Hinata, Hanbi stopped and pointed to her sister.

"Her. It's her."

Hinata blinked and blushed. Why was her sister doing this? Naruto looked at her and held out the slipper to her. Hinata spared a glance at ther father, who was getting closer, before shaking her head. Naruto took the slipper back, disappointed, before brightening at seeing Hinata pulling out her slipper from her pocket. Her father stopped in his tracks, Hanbi smiled, and Naruto beamed. He stepped forward and grabbed her hand.

"Now may I know your name?" He asked.

"H-Hinata..." She said, blushing harder.

She left with Naruto and Sasuke that day. She, of course, wanted marry him right away, and by the way he asked, so did he. But before she could say yes, Sasuke hit Naruot on the head, and started yelling about rushing into things. Naruto's father agreed. So, they spent a year together before they were allowed to get married.

Hanbi became the Head in the next five years, once their father became ill.

And now, everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
